Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for supporting boats and other watercraft on transporting vehicles and more particularly, to a boat-carrying rack which is removably fitted to the bed of a pickup truck for carrying a pirogue or other lightweight boat on the truck. In a preferred embodiment, the boat-carrying rack is characterized by an elongated, rectangular rack frame having a pair of fixed outriggers and a pair of padded, lever-operated foot plates mounted on adjustable outriggers, which foot plates are selectively extended from one side of the rack frame, to collectively engage the opposing side walls of the pickup truck bed, respectively, and removably secure the rack frame in the bed. The rack frame receives the boat, and a bow mount provided on the front end of the rack frame is removably fastened to the bow of the boat by means of a cord. A pair of upward-standing boat guides provided on respective sides of the rack frame receive an adjustable tie-down strap for further securing the boat on the rack frame. The padded foot plates can be selectively disengaged from the common side wall of the pickup truck bed to facilitate removing the boat-carrying rack from the truck, as desired.
Small, lightweight watercraft such as pirogues are typically transported on trailers or secured in the beds of large pickup trucks for transport. The latter method of transport is typically effected using multiple xe2x80x9cbungeexe2x80x9d cords or ropes which are secured to various elements of the pickup truck and the pirogue to secure the pirogue in the pickup truck bed. However, this method can be time-consuming and inadequate for securing the pirogue in the truck bed if not performed properly. Use of trailers to transport pirogues presents the problem of finding adequate space in which to store the trailer when not in use.
Various support devices for transporting a boat on a pickup truck are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,788, dated Jun. 23, 1981, to Sutton, describes a xe2x80x9cVehicle Mounted Carriage and Elevating Apparatusxe2x80x9d, characterized by a support frame secured to a vehicle. A link frame is pivotally secured to the support frame, and a post frame is pivotally secured to the vehicle. A carriage is movably secured to the post frame and to the link frame. An actuating apparatus secured between the support frame and the carriage is adapted to move the carriage from a lower inclined position extending rearwardly from the vehicle to a substantially horizontal, elevated position wherein the center of gravity of the carriage is positioned above the vehicle and between the wheels of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,846, dated Apr. 9, 1991, to Taylor, discloses a xe2x80x9cJet Ski Transporter Carriage and Related Methodsxe2x80x9d, including a transporter carriage upon which a jet ski is securely placed. The transporter carriage includes rails shaped to receive the jet ski, as well as releasibly interchangeable support systems which provide carriage support and mobility. A xe2x80x9cBoat Launching Apparatusxe2x80x9d is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,164, dated Oct. 11, 1994, to Goss, et al. The Goss apparatus includes a trailer framework unit pivotally disposed on the rear bumper of a truck for receiving a boat, as well as an automatic control for raising and lowering the trailer framework unit relative to the bed of the truck. U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,810, dated Aug. 6, 1996, to Florus, describes an xe2x80x9cEasily Removable Dual Purpose Apparatus for Safely Transporting Personal Watercraft in Truck Bedxe2x80x9d, characterized by an elongated frame which rests in the bed of a pickup truck and is secured to the respective side walls of the pickup truck bed by means of cords. The rear end of the frame is extendible for resting on the ground behind the truck, and a winch is provided on the frame for attachment to the bow of a boat such that operation of the winch pulls the boat onto the frame.
An object of the present invention is to provide a boat-carrying rack which can be easily and removably secured in the bed of a pickup truck for carrying a pirogue or other lightweight watercraft on the truck.
Another object of this invention is to provide a boat-carrying rack which is lightweight and simple in construction and operation.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a boat-carrying rack characterized by an elongated rack frame for receiving a pirogue or other lightweight boat, which rack frame includes a pair of fixed outriggers and a pair of padded foot plates selectively extendible from opposite sides of the rack frame for removably engaging the respective side walls of a pickup truck bed and removably securing the rack frame in the pickup truck bed.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a boat-carrying rack for pickup trucks, characterized by an elongated rack frame fitted with a pair of upward-standing boat guides for receiving a boat; a pair of fixed outriggers extending from one side of the rack frame; a pair of selectively-extendible, lever-operated, padded outriggers provided on the opposite side of the rack frame for selectively engaging opposite side walls of the pickup truck bed, respectively, and removably mounting the rack frame on the pickup truck; a bow mount provided on the front end of the rack frame for attachment to the bow of the boat; and an adjustable tie-down strap provided on the boat guides for securing the boat between the boat guides of the rack frame.
These and other objects of the invention are provided in a boat-carrying rack which can be removably mounted in the bed of a pickup truck for receiving a pirogue or other lightweight watercraft or boat for transport. In a preferred embodiment, the boat-carrying rack is characterized by an elongated, generally rectangular rack frame having two pairs of oppositely-extending outriggers, two of which outriggers are fixed and the other two are adjustable and are fitted with selectively-extendible, lever-operated, padded foot plates for removably engaging opposite side walls of the pickup truck bed, respectively, and mounting the rack frame in the bed. A pair of upward-standing boat guides provided on opposite sides of the rack frame are fitted with an adjustable tie-down strap for engaging the boat and securing the boat on the rack frame. A bow mount extends from the front end of the rack frame for attachment to the bow of the boat during transport thereof on the rack frame. The boat can be easily removed from the rack frame by unfastening the tie-down strap and the bow mount, and the rack frame can be removed from the pickup truck bed by retracting the lever-operated foot plates of the respective outriggers from contact with a common side wall of the pickup truck.